


What Is Dead May Never Die, But Rises Again Harder And Stronger

by babydoll9498



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drowned Priests, F/F, F/M, Ironmen Magic, M/M, Magic!AU, OC, OOC Theon, Probably going to be AU, What is Dead May Never Die, but rises again harder and stronger, probably most of the characters will be OOC too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydoll9498/pseuds/babydoll9498
Summary: Angelica Cruz died in a car accident, she never knew she would be a he and be born again as Theon Greyjoy.Armed with her previous memories she's determined to survive and make it a mission to kill Ramsay Snow and make the Iron Islands great again.But first, she needs to stop fangirling over himself.P.S. This can also be read on fanfiction.net by kurami1110 which is also my account.





	1. Welcome to the New World

Angelica Cruz knew her life would end one way or another and she accepted it, she's not afraid of it. In fact she welcomed Death like an old friend, but Death decided to give her another chance and reward for her treating it like a friend since there's not so many people of age 18 welcome it especially after a car crash.

Don't get her wrong, she loves her family and best friends and she will definitely miss them but she's so done with the whole world especially college. She still dreams of having her own family though so when Death told her she can have another chance she definitely grab it just to experience having her own family, having her own babes and a loving partner.

She didn't expect anything. So just imagine her shock when she's enveloped in darkness and stayed there for almost an eternity and felt herself growing, her body changed and she giggled when she can feel something between her legs. Oh boy! This is going to be amazing for her especially when she also wanted to experience being a man.

Soon, the darkness constricts and she knows she... excuse her it should be he is being born.

He fought his way and after a few minutes outside the womb he opened his eyes, he didn't cry but look at curiously around the medieval setting of the room he's in.

 

"Ho-how is it? Is it a he or a she?" Despite labored breaths he heard and understood his new mother, he struggled to look at her but the elderly woman held his head firmly and gently while bringing him to his mother. When he finally saw her he thought she is a beauty and he giggled, when he's finally in her arms he laughed and cooed and made so much noise bringing the ladies to dote on him.

A door opened and a man who assumes his father is handsome, but what struck him is he's appearance of a younger Balon Greyjoy from A Game of Thrones. Gosh, Theon got it from his father...

He squirmed, somehow getting louder. He didn't know he's not laughing anymore or crying, he just made a lot of noise until his noises died down when he's in his father's arms. He grinned as much as he could and masked his hate towards the man, he is family now but he will try and not get close to him.

 

"What do you think of him my Lord?" his mother, Alannys, asked her husband.

"Rodrik is a loud cryer when he is brought into this world, like waging a war cry over and over and not calming down until midnight. Maron is like him but only for an hour. Asha came kicking and screaming but this one, this one laughed and laughed and quite reserved. Theon would be his name to honor our Drowned God."

"Wise choice of words, my Lord Husband."

 

The door opened and he heard multiple footsteps of who he would guess be his siblings, and boy was he right as a 7 year old Rodrik, 4 year old Maron and 3 year old Asha surround him as his father knelt in front of his children near his rock wife and presented them Theon.

Maron scrunched his face as he peered at his younger brother, "He looks so little and weak." he said as suddenly the infant eyes focused on his eyes and smiled at him as if to mock him, it made his hairs stand on end and goosebumps rise on his skin as the babe laughed. It gyrates his ears because he knows it's a mocking one.

Rodrik laughed at Maron and stroked the babe's head, surprisingly gentle for a kid his age. Theon looked at him and grinned a gummy smile, at that smile he knew he would protect Theon at all costs even by being remembered as a bad big brother... he would never want to see his brothers and sister weak in front of any one.

Asha peered down at Theon and immediately fell in love with his baby brother, she looked at her parents' proud faces and decided that she would help make Theon into a strong man.

 

Little did the family know but the infant does a storm is brewing in three years time...

 

'Drowned God, let my parents be as in love as they are now and to the future to prevent my father's ambitions and slightly change him away from the Old Way. Don't let my brothers perish and my sister be alone when the time comes my father would rebel, don't worry about me and guide me now and always even though I still believe more in my friend whose name is Death.'


	2. Robert's Rebellion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way guys if you are confused as to why Theon is named after the Drowned God it's because Theon's meaning is 'Godly'.

_**Three Years Later...** _

 

Three name days old Theon Greyjoy is being chased again by both 10 name days old Rodrik and 7 name days old Maron while 6 name days old Asha trailed behind them trying to catch up. Theon laughed and laughed as he expertly maneuvered through the hallways and towers of Pyke heading straight to the outside world and going to the sea, he was so close to the sea and he's ready to jump into the water when he's suddenly heaved into the air as Rodrik caught him and carried him on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Well, he don't mind the ride but what he do mind is that he doesn't get near a boat.

"I want to sail! I wanna sail! Rodrik!" he shrieked and squirmed as Maron and Asha caught up with them panting.

"You *heave* brat need to *exhale* slow down and go to Lordsport!" Maron said as he still catch up with his breath and then the guards and handmaids caught up with them to take them back to the castle.

 

Once in the castle they were ushered to the hall where luncheon is being served, Quellon Greyjoy sat at the head of the table with Balon at his right and his lady wife at his left. Alannys is beside her husband while Euron, Victarion and his wife along with Urrigon is beside their stepmother, the children immediately go to their seats except Theon who first paid his respects to his father and mother by kissing them on the cheek which as the years go by everybody silently agreed he's the only one who could do it.

"And where have you gone my children?" Balon asked with an amused smirk looking at his children while keeping Theon beside him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Sea! Sea! Father I want to sail~ and reave!" Theon jumped up and down while looking at his father with big eyes. Quellon gave a disapproving frown while Balon's smirk turned into a grin.

"He wants to drown father, he's going straight to the ocean without any boat." Maron quipped as Rodrik slapped a hand on his back.

Theon lowered his voice and any babyish trace left it as he said "I can swim, I'm blessed with it. If not, why not let me drown and dine with the Drowned God for a while before coming back in his honor harder and stronger.".

Alannys beamed at her baby boy even though it's quite unsettling, "I see you're taking your lessons with the maesters well."

"That, and he's surprisingly gifted with his words." Euron commented as he began eating when Theon had taken his seat beside Asha.

"I agree with that Euron but I can't help that he should be using it for peace instead of riling Maron up."

"Oh father, those are just brotherly camaderie. It's normal." Aeron said.

 

"My lords! We found a corpse!" A guard rush into view as he drag the corpse bearing no sigil and looking like an average Ironborn except for the gaping hole in his neck.

Theon giggled as he remembered the man, he's planning to make one of his handmaidens his salt wife but no he had seen Asha and is captivated by the girl. If there is one thing Theon never tolerates it is pedophilia.

"What are you laughing at Laughing Kraken?" his nuncle Urrigon asked him as he eyed him suspiciously.

"I killed him since he's going to make Asha his salt wife and rape her especially since she's so young, so there he goes. You found him near Asha's quarters yes?" Theon asked the guard who paled but gave a grave nod.

 

The reaction of the serving maids, his family, and the guards are various degrees of shock that he stopped smiling for once and said determinedly "I can kill for family. After all here's my first salt wife." he showed them the ceremonial dagger made of gold that his nuncle Rodrik Harlaw gifted him for his first birthday. A kraken adorn the pommel while the hilt is enveloped with black silk and it's long and thin like an ice pick back in his previous life but it can be deadly with how the blade is the size of an arm of a grown man that it looks like a little sword for Theon.

"Oh Drowned God Theon!" Alannys immediately cradled her youngest baby boy, never knowing why out of all his siblings he's the fastest to grow up.

 

Meanwhile another guard is searching through the dead man's body to give Theon his spoils of kill when he found something... bothering.

"My Lady Asha, forgive me but is this your underclothing?"

 

"Y-yes, it is." 

Balon looked at the body with disdain as he stood up and move near his daughter to calm his thoughts down. "Burn his body!"

Rodrik looked like a puffed up peacock if one would imagine him as an animal right now while Maron paled but his heart earned a spot of respect to his baby brother while Asha wanted to get her father's axe and hack away the corpse balls and dick, Quellon looked sick but agreed to his son to burn the corpse, Euron is looking at Theon with amused and curious eyes as Victarion and Urrigon remained indifferent while Victarion's wife and stepmother turned pale.

 

 

'This is certainly not in the books, especially that last year should be the start of Robert's Rebellion... and also Theon killing so young. I guess I should stay under the radar for a bit.'

 

 

 

 

A month after the incident they receive a raven about Robert's Rebellion, but Quellon still decided to stay neutral. That is after he got a talk with his grandson Theon.

 

No one knows what Theon told the Lord of Pyke but in the end Balon got his wish to participate in Robert's Rebellion on the Rebellion's side, stating that he wants to crown his father and himself after the rebellion when they win but Robert said that he should win the war with him and he agreed to talk about it. Quellon didn't go into any of the battles but all of his sons did, somehow the only casualty in their family is Urrigon's demise from a sword to the stomach and not from finger dancing game.

 

Theon waited if Robert would keep his word but he surely doubt it, nonetheless he's already planning his next moves on the Game of Thrones. Nonetheless he would need his grandfather and father and brothers in his goals, to make the Iron Islands great again by finding the coconuts. After all the seafood and plain water he would be sick and Storm God struck you all he needed his coconuts and rice and sugar like Moana needs to find her adventure in the sea. He will distribute it, profit from it, make his own gold and products and all, and go on a voyage while defeating pirates and sing songs from Disney.

 

After all when he was Angelica he only wanted a happily ever after, now he will get it Game of Thrones be damned since there is always an exception.


	3. Autonomy or Independence?

Chapter 3 Autonomy or Independence?

 

The night that Quellon allowed his bannermen and sons to go to battle at Robert’s Rebellion marked Theon’s new era of mischief. Mischief that immediately made him enter the Game of Thrones and he’s not really happy with that.

For starters, he wrote a booklet explaining autonomy. Then he used his mini printing press to distribute it to the whole Iron Islands, to the lords and ladies and smallfolk and maesters and drowned priests, it is propaganda at its finest. It became the talk of the Iron Islands, a lullaby making them dream, until Quellon opposed it of course which the whole family ‘helped’ him realize its true potential.

Before his nuncles and bannermen rode for the rebellion, Theon managed to print-press at least 12 books of the ‘New Era’ wherein it is a socialist institution which he signed Quellon’s and Balon’s name as the “Founders” of their new government. Half the book is where he stated new rules and ways to govern while half of it protects the rights of the nobles and smallfolks especially their trade.

If Robert allowed it, the Iron Islands will have Executive, Legislative and Judicial Courts. Executive wherein the noble families is the only members, Legislative wherein there are nobles (especially Greyjoys) but mostly smallfolk making new laws based on their needs and trade, and Judicial wherein the two branches merge to collaborate on judging a person’s crimes or victories.

Theon’s ‘socialist’ is not 100% socialist, more like 85% socialist, 10% capitalism, and 5% dictatorship and/or monarchy.

In the Executive and Legislative he have the Court of Seniors (60 and above name days old), Court of Leaders (30 to 59 name days old), Court of Young Adults (20 to 29 name days old), and Court of Youth (10 to 19 name days old). Each court has their own Department of Needs and Trades to deal with. Theon managed to add the Court of Women and the Court of Men separately while adding the Court of Queer (it’s the Iron Islands little secret, that they’re as open as Dorne when it comes to homosexual relationships and he took full advantage of it).

He managed to convince Quellon to allow reaving and raiding only beyond the Wall and will be used as a celebration event to placate his bannermen who are still on the Old Ways. And he succeeded.

He will only need to wait for 9 months for the results of the rebellion, so while the men are away he quickly made a degree (with Quellon’s enthusiastic approval) and made it Quellon’s degree to make the women of the Iron Islands train from the age 10 to 60 to always defend the Iron Islands.

Some protested but Quellon only let them choose to be overtaken by Greenlanders or let the Ironwomen defend their home, many chose the latter.

Seven months later and every girl and women are skilled in whips, axes, spears, bow and arrows, daggers, the rapier (which every woman has because Quellon standardized it and it gave birth to fencing), poisons and antidotes, tridents, fan metals, bladed skirt (wherein a circular blade can be clipped at the skirts hem) and toe steeled knife heels (all are Theon’s creations).

The fan metals, knife heels, and bladed skirts along with a thin metal necklace the shape of an inverted rainbow with precious stones embedded in the middle which can turn into a crescent blade birthed the “Dance of the Iron Maidens”. Theon made the chainmail dress and a titanium bodice to complete his fantasy of an armored lady under her dress, they can be deadly and beautiful at the same time.

He also worked with the smiths and tailors to make more bodice both for men and women in nobility but also for the smallfolk and sailors. He’s real intention is to raise an Iron Islands’ Armada and Military.

Two weeks nearing the end of the Rebellion, he dreamt about the Sack of King’s Landing. At that night he thought he would dream and forget it since Quellon and Rodrik get rid of the homeless and have them live in stone cottages they built and gave them jobs, next they already finished the renovations for the sewers so not only do they have organic fertilizer and fertile land but also decompost pits, Theon managed to tweak the burial ceremonies into creating a theory of burning the bodies and letting the ashes scatter into the sea (the theory is the lost page on their “bible” and Death gave him the secret through his dream), and they found potatoes growing on their cliffs.

Anyways back to the dream, he dreamt that his father get in through the Red Keep by the sewers with nuncle Victarion and some of their men. Euron somehow eavesdropped at Tywin and somehow concocted in his head that Elia and her children better be alive to get Dorne to heel to the Iron Islands which his nuncle planted on his father’s head. Balon agreed and sent Euron with Aeron to capture the Queen Rhaella and kids to boost their campaign on getting their independence while him and Victarion would smuggle the Princesses and Prince back to their camp, they would present the Royal family when it is trial time and rewarding time (something Quellon wrote when he heed Theon’s advice and drilled into his sons heads). They ended up in victory while Jaime still slayed the King Aerys.

 

* * *

 

Theon’s POV

 

I woke up almost screaming but I held it in, for fuck’s sake I’m four name days already! And I fucked up big time in staying under the radar, what with creating Iron’s Herald (a half monthly issuing newspaper in the whole Iron Islands and to their fleet with the rebellion) containing not only some gossips but also their everyday life and new policies with proof (he invented the camera wherein his grandfather is really impressed and they have family pictures everywhere in his grandfather’s solar, his father and nuncles took it as a hobby and a page always pictures them on their battles celebratory poses). That and the four of them (Rodrik, Maron, Asha and him) managed to create an airship, it works like a hot air balloon but with the sails as a big balloon plated with titanium (seriously the Iron Islands is abundant with titanium and iron and magnesium and marble then a cave of bloodstones and diamonds in each island, they also discovered saltpewter and sulfur wherein Theon bought charcoal in bulk so they have gunpowder) and their ship hangs with steel cables and the ship is coated with 4 inch iron above the ironwood. They called it the Kraken’s Thunder, thanks to Rodrik’s gift on the artillery making (Theon showed him some designs and he magically made it come true) with cannons and muskets and handguns and rifles and fireworks and flares and dynamites and Rodrik’s recent baby; the pistol sword. Honestly, Theon is regretting giving Rodrik a cannon diagram because he only wants cannons but Rodrik have a brain that wants it smaller and on swords or shape of swords so his brother spent the last almost nine months on his models (thank drowned god it’s only models for now) and couldn’t stop badgering their grandfather and father to manufacture them. BUT… He has his cannons.

I got up and dressed took a bath that the maidens already prepared, laid down so I could sink my face and hair then up again as I grab my soap and started scrubbing my face and body, I then poured shampoo on my head and dunked underwater again.

After that I dressed myself with a sweater and pants then put my boots on, lastly I put on my black cape with a hood and golden kraken printed on it. I sat on the bed and remembered that I already found the coconuts and rice along with coffee and some civets, the coconuts are used as soaps and shampoos and common to the Iron Islands now when I planted them. The rice are in some of the Iron Gardens my mom ordered to be built by my request and became a staple food because they surprisingly thrived here, the coffee and civets are in the Forbidden Island which Maron renamed as Coffee Isle also by my request and trade boomed when they finally know how to take care of the Forbidden Island here in the Iron Islands. I just need to find the chocolate and I’m ready to take on the world.

Fashion also evolved these past months, with my sweaters and hoodies along with button ups and pants and trousers, cloaks and capes are also in the trend along with boots, sneakers, dress shoes, wedge heels and arched flats. Printed shirts also made way when I played on printing black shirts with a golden kraken or a map of the Iron Islands.

Rice cakes and plain rice, cookies with nuts, cakes, ice cream, Spanish bread, potato fries, sweet potato fries, buttered and breaded vegetables with a ketchup and mayonnaise sauce, candies, ketchup, mayonnaise, salted and smoked ham, hamburgers, hotdogs, buttered seafood, sushi, cocktails, and popcorn made their way to our menus in the Iron Islands. All courtesy of me and my mother with the cooks I ordered to.

I rolled around my bed and wrapped around myself my favorite blanket, then stood up and walked to the Great Hall. As I walked there, my mind is on full gear on taking Lyanna the Foolish She-Wolf to the Iron Islands. She started the war, the least she could do is warm Robert’s bed.

As you see I’m not really a fan of her, she believed a married man and ran away with him to have a prophesized child. She chose a cheating married man who betrayed and dishonor his wife rather than a womanizer who have a bastard girl who’s willing to change for her. All in all her options are not great but I’m on Team Robert on this one, Lyanna’s a hypocrite. She didn’t want a womanizer who will have mistresses but snatched a married man and be the mistress? Ok girl, you do you.

I sat on the table, luckily it’s only Rodrik, Quellon and Mother on the table. I spread some peanut butter on my bread as I struggle to order my sentences.

“Grandfather.” I said after I sighed and I caught everyone’s attention. He nods for me to continue as he raise his cup to take a drink.

“I know where Lyanna Stark is.” At that he spitted his cucumber drink as Mother gasped.

“She’s at the Tower of Joy in Dorne and heavily pregnant, she might give birth in two months and might die in childbed. We should help her mother, grandfather. To ensure our independence from the crown, she’s the start and she should end. Please. I really want to use Kraken’s Thunder for that purpose.” I pleaded as I eye contact with Quellon.

“Theon dear-“

“Mother, I know you’re confused but if she’s abducted then she’s raped and nuncle Aeron said whenever a cock sword went in a maiden’s sheath she’ll get pregnant unless there’s moon tea.”

Maron face planted on the floor while Asha burst out laughing when they entered and heard the whole conversation, Lady Lanna Piper hushed her and helped Maron up. I’m still looking at my mother with a sincere smile as I also said the following words.

“I also don’t know what a cock sword is and what a maiden’s sheath is but isn’t a rapier’s sheath smaller than a sword men use?”

“That is why Theon, we should be very careful in _sheathing_.” Rodrik quipped with a salacious smile.

“I’m very good at it though.” I beamed and act innocently as possible to my brother.

Rodrik fell off his chair as Maron guffawed with Asha, Lady Piper and my mother are red in the face while Quellon calmly sips his juice again.

Later that night, Quellon bid farewell to my mother who promised she’ll be back with the She-Wolf of the North. I then sneaked into Rodrik’s room and slept on the foot of his bed, later I felt being moved correctly and surprised that Maron and Asha joined us.

I’m in the middle of Maron and Asha, Rodrik settled behind Asha and whispered go back to sleep then he blew the candles light.

Behind my closed eyelids, I tear up a little because this is how we should be but never given a chance to on either the book or show. Whatever this is, this is our new reality.

I woke up after Rodrik who’s already on his shirt with words: What is Dead may Never Die, but Rises again Harder and Stronger in cursive, he zipped his pants and put on his boots. He saw me looking lost and still sleepy as he chuckled and ruffled my hair, I yawned then kicked both Maron and Asha on their thighs then proceeded to step on them to get to my bath. Rodrik laughed because the two didn’t even stir, he then touched Maron’s nipple who bolted upright so fast and looking angry already at Rodrik who continue to laugh. I have a coffee candy and let the sleeping Asha smell it, next thing I know she have the candy in her mouth. I shrugged as I left them with a smirk, my smirk turned into my most impressive banshee shriek of Mother and I ran to her awaiting arms.

“Wait what?!” I heard Asha exclaim and I wonder how she hadn’t choked on her candy as Rodrik also hugged our mother just sandwiching me between them.

Asha and Maron also joined the hug not long after which make our mother laugh with merriment as Rodrik gushes how cool it is for the Kraken’s Thunder to be so fast while Maron agrees with him. I surveyed the people behind my mother and saw her very own squad whom I dubbed 12 Sirens since they can sing very well, pointing various weapons at the three tied up and weaponless Kingsguard and assisting Lyanna Stark who’s on a wheelchair while grandfather watch us with amusement.

As soon as I’m free of the hug, I walked up to Arthur Dayne and pulled out a dagger from his boot.

“Sorry Ser Dayne, can’t have you have this. We’re not going to hurt or kill our prisoners, we never liked damaged goods.”

Grandfather hummed in approval as I walked to him and asked to be carried, I laughed as he playfully hoist me up and settle me on his shoulders. I gently grabbed his chin to somewhat anchor my balance, I felt eyes on me and I looked down to see Lyanna Stark looking at me amused. I feel sorry for the girl then, she’s only six and ten name days old. Yes, her actions are wrong but I should really blame Rhaegar on his head full of prophecies. I sent her a dazzling smile then looked at the three Kingsguard then my mother.

Rodrik cleared his throat while already carrying bread and salt and boiled water that cooled, he approached the three Kingsguard and ordered them to be free. The Sirens do as he bid but they still pointed their weapons at them.

“Lord Commander Gerold Hightower, Sers Arthur Dayne and Oswell Whent, Lady Lyanna Stark. I’m Rodrik of House Greyjoy, eldest son of Balon and Alannys Greyjoy. Second Heir of Lord Quellon Greyjoy and Captain of the Kraken’s Thunder. I welcome you to Pyke… yes all of you are political prisoners but we’ll protect all of you from certain death or from suicide, so let us break bread since all of you don’t have a choice in here if Lady Stark does not have a master and midwife she will die and we can ship Ser Arthur to Dorne and be branded a traitor for protecting the Prince’s mistress and the cause of the Princess of Dorne’s dishonor then have Sers Gerold and Oswell shipped to Dragonstone to protect their Queen or to Essos as slave knights. Your choice our visitors.” Rodrik said seriously as I smirk feeling proud like a father, he got that frankness from me after all.

The three Kingsguard take a look at each other, communicating as if it’s the first time they realize what their job really is. They nod to each other and break their warm breads while sprinkling salt on them, Lyanna ducked her head in shame but also break her bread.

“Grandfather you can put me down now, I don’t want to hurt your back.”

Quellon laughed as he secured me on his shoulders. “I’m not that old Theon but thank you for the concern Laughing Kraken. Now that is over we should break our fast at the Great Hall even if the three of you are fresh from bed.”

I giggled as Maron groaned about his clothes not being appropriate while Rodrik smacked him for being a sissy on complaining about his clothes that got nothing wrong on them while Asha dashed to get her hoodie and I’m surprised she got my sweater which she tossed to my face, I just wear them quickly since it’s gotten a little chilly and Asha also slapped Maron’s coat to his face which turned my giggles to full blown laughing with my grandfather and my mother snickering with Rodrik.

We’re already seated in the Great Hall, Rodrik and Quellon discussing what to put in the newspaper and how to handle a crisis if Robert still refuse to give us our independence and what would our four visitors fate will be.

“I had a dream that Balon and Victarion along with our bannermen will be invading the Red Keep and taking Princess Elia and her children to their camp, Aeron and Euron will be heading to Dragonstone where the Queen fled with her children and also managed to capture them along with Ser Willem Darry. If my dream comes true, what will we do?” I dropped my fork as my mother Alannys just said that out of the blue in the middle of my grandfather’s and Rodrik’s discussion.

“You too mommy/mother/mom/mama/Alannys?” me, Quellon, Rodrik, Asha, and Maron asked at the same time (as you guys could guess mine is mommy, Asha’s mother, Maron’s mom while Rodrik’s mama. It says a lot about us kids.).

“Does that means we have greensight because First Men descendants have it?” I asked.

“Who knows, we can be wargs too.” Asha quipped.

“It’s just coincidence.” Maron stated.

“You’re really hot headed, Summer.” Rodrik japed at Maron.

“And you really have an ice pole stuck at your asshole, Winter.” Maron teased back.

“I’m Spring and Asha’s Fall, because mommy said I bring hope to them and Asha causes many hearts downfall if she grows up some more.” I whispered conspiringly to Ser Dayne and Ser Whent who’s at my left side.

“I can see your sister will be a rose with thorns someday.” Ser Whent whispered to me leaning over Ser Dayne as I giggled.

“Well then I will come to these realistic conclusions: Sers Gerold Hightower and Oswell Whent will be allowed to be free from the Kingsguard or serve once again when we lie that they had come to give up Lady Lyanna in order to bring her back to the North where she truly belongs while Ser Arthur Dayne will also be allowed to be free to protect the Princess of Dorne and will stay in Dorne possibly forever. Ser Willem Darry might still be the master-at-arms of the Red Keep, the Princess of Dorne Elia Martell will be given back to Dorne but her children Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon might become political prisoners or the new King Robert’s wards that may have accidents and what not. Queen Rhaella maybe exiled along with her children Prince Viserys and her unborn child, while Lady Lyanna will be wed to Robert Baratheon and become Queen of Westeros and her child… may also be a ward to the New Crown. Of course there is also the possibility to the knights to be stripped of their status and then join the Night’s Watch.” Quellon finished his speech and then he drank his cucumber juice again.

“And what if Lord Robert wanted the children dead, calling them dragonspawn with contempt?” I looked at Asha who asked the question.

“Tell the New King that Lyanna’s child is Brandon Stark’s bastard. Everybody knows his reputation.” I quipped as I rack my brains to help Princesses Rhaenys and Daenerys with Princes Aegon and Viserys.

“That, and we can have them fostered here. We’re going to be a new kingdom after all when we get Lady Lyanna back to the New King. We can show them that as a new kingdom we will relieve them of the burden on raising the former Royal Family.” Maron said as mother immediately contradict him.

“We can’t do that Maron, as much as I want them to live we will only be seen as a kingdom who helps nurture a threat to His Grace crown.”

“The Iron Islands is the Land of Many Kings. A Captain of His Own Ship is a King on His Own. It can also be rephrased to be A Captain of Their Own Ship is a King or Queen on Their Own.” Rodrik stated as I nod.

“The dragons are gone, it is the only thing they threatened us with. It is what forced our ancestors to bend the knee. And we our not our ancestors.” I spoke quite loudly to get my message across.

I heard Quellon take a deep breath while my mother’s breath hitched, Rodrik hummed as Maron smirked with a glint in his eye, me and Asha looked at each other and nod. We looked at our Grandfather Quellon as he rose on his seat.

Lady Betha Blacktyde, Lady Brienne Botley, Lady Maria Drumm, Lady Felicia Goodbrother, Lord Rodrik Harlaw and Lady Mione Harlaw, Lady Rose Hoare, Lady Jeyne Humble, Lady Kianna Kenning, Lady Shae Merlyn, and Lady Yanna Sparr listen attentively with the three Kingsguard and Lady Lyanna Stark to what he will say.

“Ladies and gentlemen, it is true that the reign of the dragon is over. And finally, _finally!_ We will gain our independence once again!”

Cheers erupted on our table, not only by us but also the servants and sail guards.

“Theon is right! The dragons are gone and we are not our ancestors! Our independence will give us freedom! We will achieve it through ignoring the New King’s reign and/or legally achieving it as the spoils of war! We will once again be Kings in our own right! And we will achieve it! Not by the Old Ways! We will forge our own path and make our own history! We will make the Iron Islands great again through the New Ways! This I swear to all of you in the Great Hall of Pyke, in front of the Seastone Chair and to the Drowned God! What is Dead May Never Die!”

“But Rises Again Harder and Stronger!!!”

Everyone rose except for Lyanna and the three Kingsguard, we took our swords and rapiers (though Rodrik have an axe with Asha, Maron has a sword shaped like a drill intended to make his victims bleed to death and I have a similar rapier) placed them on the ground and knelt before him.

“ALL HAIL KING QUELLON THE WISE! ALL HAIL KING QUELLON! ALL HAIL KING QUELLON THE WISE!”

As we chant, I swear to myself that when I stepped on the Red Keep. It’s to bring back the Nagga Crown.

 


	4. Plans...

 

Theon’s POV

As far as I know, I’ve been pushing my luck and boundaries countless of times in my eventful four name days of life here in Planetos. I’m always on top, and I know I’ll be sinking soon.

And sink, we did.

I’ve given my grandfather Quellon some plans to back up our plans. What I haven’t prepared for is the Clash of the Stag and Kraken.

Plan A is to try and negotiate our independence explaining our new kingdom and how we will govern it.

Plan B is to trade all of our political prisoners to our cause of independence.

Plan C is to negotiate again and be autonomized.

Plan D is to accept all of the New King’s terms and then proceed to ignore them while someone in the court is keeping an eye on King’s movements.

Plan E is to completely isolate ourselves except for trade and then raise the Islands according to my taste on surviving the Long Winter.

Plan F is a mix of Plans A, B, and C.

Plan G is to make my grandfather King along with every captain in the Iron Islands, held another Kingsmoot, and name King Robert as Emperor Robert.

Plan F is what Grandfather used.

And now my father and nuncles, my lady mother with Rodrik and Maron along with Asha, are prisoners for treachery to the crown of King Robert Baratheon with most of our bannermen.

My grandfather however is about to lose his head tomorrow.

We received the news earlier when breaking fast.

Lyanna immediately tried to console me when she saw my tears even if I didn’t made a sound.

The three Kingsguard are stunned and Ser Arthur Dayne tried to comfort me with more food.

Lady Betha Blacktyde swore revenge in the name of her husband and two sons, Lady Brienne Botley weeped loudly for her father, husband and only son. Lady Maria Drumm is shell-shocked while Lady Felicia Goodbrother is trying to maintain peace and calm despite the tears brimming in her eyes, Nuncle Rodrik Harlaw and his Lady Mione Harlaw immediately pledge their swords to me. Lady Rose Hoare, Lady Jeyne Humble, Lady Kianna Kenning, Lady Shae Merlyn, and Lady Yanna Sparr are already fighting among which route to take. To fight or to bend the knee?

I shouted for them to calm down, to be silent for ten minutes and think over the course of what they would think would be the best for us.

Five minutes into the silence, I wiped my tears and take a sip on my milk laced with honey.

“Call for Maester Karl, tell him I summon him here in the Great Hall Rick, if you please also trouble yourself on bringing some papers and ink with our seal that would be great.” I commanded one of my sail guards and he immediately left, I then turned to Podrick.

“Bring me the master-of-arms Hiro, and our castellan Yun. As soon as possible please.”

I heard his steps quickly fade away. I then grabbed an apple and play it with both of my hands.

“I have an idea my lords and ladies but it is something anyone would disagree to.” I said out loud as I scan the table for their reactions.

“Your Grace.” I heard three voices that belongs to Maester Karl, Hiro and Yun. I only gestured for them to sit and they did as asked.

“Nuncle Rodrik, my father and nuncle Victarion are successful in capturing Princess Elia and her children but nuncles Euron and Aeron are not. Please capture Queen Rhaella and her children for me. Bring a skilled midwife with you and use one of our new models of tornado catamaran ships to Dragonstone and capture them along with Ser Willem Darry.” I stated then drink some more milk.

“As for me, I will need to negotiate to save my grandfather’s head through Kraken’s Thunder delivering my letters. My letters should rain down on the whole of Red Keep and we shall await on what will happen then. However, I would not rest on that. I would need a letter be sent to Tywin, Jamie, Cersei, and Tyrion Lannisters then another to Jon Arryn and Lysa Arryn. Lady Lyanna you will write to Lord Eddard Stark and I will have a letter for him as well, you will also send a letter to the New King with another letter of mine. As the letters rain down, there will be a group of three men or women infiltrate Princess Elia’s cell and her children’s room then kidnap them for our benefit. The Kraken’s Thunder will sail with all its might back here to Pyke then. I would need another unit to kidnap Stannis and Renly Baratheon even if the siege is still going on, the more pawns I have the more leverage we can have. If need be we can sway Dorne, the North, and the Westerlands to our side.” Maester Karl raised his hand and I nod to him to speak.

“Your Grace, I get that Dorne and the North will help us to our cause but why the Westerlands?”

“I know Jamie’s secret that can release him from the Kingsguard and be back home at Casterly Rock as his father’s heir. The whole King’s Landing is filled with wildfire underneath, the Mad King will burn King’s Landing believing he’ll rise from the ashes as a true dragon and then he will burn us all. Jamie killed all the alchemists and went for King Aerys, and he saved King’s Landing because if he do not King Robert will rule a kingdom of ashes and dread. It will be written in the letters that will rain down on King’s Landing and to the personal letters to the Lannisters.”

Everybody is stunned by this news, I smiled with a smile that didn’t reach my eyes when Podrick walked back in again carrying two of my press print. I then immediately went to work, I have my family to save and a kingdom to protect.

Nuncle Rodrik would capture Queen Rhaella and company, Yun will lead 3 other men in capturing Stannis and Renly while Hiro would temporarily captain Kraken’s Thunder in my stead and rain down letters while some would deliver the letters I personally made along with Lady Lyanna’s and then attempt to capture Princess Elia and kids.

They Nuncle Rodrik and crew immediately left after breaking their fast, Yun also left with them on another ship while Hiro left after an hour with letters Maester Karl wrote for me as I print press with Rick letters that can rain down enough the half of King’s Landing.

After they left I press print the news and told our citizens to be ready, stack food and clothing along with some bandages and sewing kits, then wait for the New King’s next move. Plus to blow on their whistles one long note to alert for danger. I gave it to Maester Karl and he immediately run for dear life to send the ravens. I then went rounded the rest of the Sirens and let them tell their opinions one at a time, I told Danna my handmaid to fetch Maester Karl immediately along with midwife Talia and escort Lady Lyanna to one of our birthing chambers. Ser Oswell informed me that Lyanna had gone into labor after three hours I sent them there, I nodded in acknowledgement and turned back to listen to the Sirens.

I also sent Danna to fetch Drowned Priest Talon and together with the three Kingsguard and the Sirens we ate in dreadful silence. After the luncheon I requested to make an offering to the Drowned God to help the Iron Islands survive this storm we’re facing and he immediately carried out the ceremony.

After the ceremony, I faced the smallfolk and nobles alike with our priests and sailors and merchants.

“The North has its Honor, and the South its Chivalry. But we Iron Islanders have our Strength! For the hour of the night is the darkest before the rising of the sun! For the start of the storm is only our beginning! Never forget who we are after this storm passes! For we are Ironborn! For what is dead may never die!!!” I screamed with so much determination I don’t need the Horn of Sound to maximize my voice for my voice rang loud and clear around me.

“But Rises Again Harder And Stronger!!!” I heard them chant as I ride my pony back to Pyke.

As I ride back I immediately directed my pony to the launching and landing pad of the Kraken’s Thunder, then the bells started ringing its arrival. A servant wave two torches and soon enough after half an hour our ship landed. The movable stairs is placed by the entrance and Hiro escorted not only Princesses Elia and Rhaenys but also Prince Aegon and my grandfather Quellon.

I immediately hop off my pony’s back, holding back my tears and launched myself to latch on his thighs laughing. He picked me up and kept apologizing for scaring all of us and thanking everyone who still believed in the Greyjoys even if it is only me at their disposal.

We’re back in Pyke again and I immediately let my grandfather drink some cucumber juice for his stomach pains, he may be still tall and intimidating but my grandfather is weakened by what ever happened there. Hiro started explaining that he did capture Princess Elia with her kids on the right time of them allowing her to spend time with her children (courtesy of Jon Arryn) and he saw a figure heading for the Kraken’s Thunder and saw that it is Quellon. I lightly tense as I gingerly felt my dagger, I can’t have an impostor at this time.

“Grandfather, what’s my scandalous statement?”

“It is the talk you had with me that forced me to side to Robert Baratheon, you said that independence is within our reach and we can be free from the Game of Thrones.”

I dropped my walls and sighed in relief, only my grandfather know this.

I then walked to Rhaenys and introduced myself. She cheerfully introduced herself and asked if we could be friends, I agreed and Danna magically appeared with my stuff toys and wooden toys for us to play in the Great Hall.

Quellon then started telling everyone what went wrong, starting from my nuncles and father getting cocky and them arguing about the Iron Price. My mother intervened and pleaded to the King to hear our cause while he demanded we give back Lyanna, the argument and being disrespected to be negotiating with a woman infuriated the New King that he suddenly declared a war among us. Lord Jon and Lord Eddard tried to rein him and salvage the situation but the knights are eager to please their King and pointed their swords to them while Robert tear of the book and booklet I made. It then started going downhill from there.

All of our bannermen who are liege lords are thrown into the black cells with my family, and our smallfolk are either slain or also thrown into the black cells if their important enough.

I cried after my grandfather’s retelling, losing men especially is something I would not want to happen but it is a necessary evil for me. It will make my ideal Iron Islands with both women and men fighting alongside, this will be the break our women needs but it didn’t stop me to cry and lust for justice.

All the ladies are furious, even Lyanna and Elia, about what they did to our smallfolk. Rhaenys comforted me when I told her I lose many friends and I might lose my family forever as Danna hug and cooed to me.

“Theon, come here.” I obeyed my grandfather and sat on his lap. He bent low and whispered, “What is our next step?” in Japanese.

It helped cement my belief that he’s my true grandfather, because all of our family members found my Japanese dictionary and taught themselves to better understand me and for tactical reasons.

“Bring Dayne-san and Elia-san back to Dorne with the Royal Children. They’ll be safe there and earn our favor along with the Reach, hopefully. Then ship Lyanna-san to the North because I want her awaited return be much longer for Robert, who knows he might either sail or rode enough to meet her there with Lord Ned. Arryn-san would be at the Red Keep with Tywin-san and smuggle our family out, they’re more important alive than dead grandfather. We also have the King’s brothers if Yun succeed with Queen Rhaella and her children if Nuncle Rodrik also succeed.” I replied back in Japanese.

My grandfather retold them my plan in the Common Tongue and most of the ladies agreed but protested we should keep Lyanna here. Then grandfather said it’s too risky and we’re going to severe the rift some more between Ned and Robert if we want to survive.

We had an early dinner and sent our visitors away, Princess Elia told us Dorne would help us as soon as she and her children are safe and she’s very thankful for us. I gifted Rhaenys, Aegon, and Elia with identical whistles of a dragon and sun engraved into it then I gifted Lyanna a whistle with dragon and wolf engravings. Grandfather gifted the two mothers two rapiers, one as red as the sunset and the other as white as snow. The two ladies bent down so I can see Aegon and Jon, “Goodbye Princes, we’ll meet again soon.”.

Arthur Dayne scooped me up and I shrieked gleefully then he whispered that I can keep his dagger that is also made from the same meteor of the Sword of the Morning. Quellon then handed him the Sword of the Morning and off they went, promising help.

Lady Lyanna and Ser Oswell Whent went North shortly with a wet nurse promising to make Robert grovel for forgiveness. Ser Oswell just want to protect one of Rhaegar’s child and Lady Catelyn because they’re both Riverborn.

Ser Gerold Hightower pledged his sword to my grandfather shortly, we were shocked but my grandfather accepted it. Danna happily congratulated him and kissed him, Quellon just chuckled and muttered about young love even if both Ser Gerold and Danna is 39 years old in Earth. I joked that they should get married already and then Drowned Priest Talon walked to us, baptized Ser Gerold and then immediately wed them. I was stunned and tired that grandfather Quellon personally carried me to my room to sleep while they enjoy some humble merriment in the wedding feast.

I woke up early after a nightmare of the Ghost of High Hearth looking at me through her window from my south and at my north there is a three eyed raven. By my east is the Isle of Faces and an ancient greenman looking at me. I feared that they know what I know, so I hurriedly do my morning routine and break my fast by myself in the Great Hall as grandfather’s already moving his next move after Robert had done his.

Lady Lanna Piper then said that my grandfather would be busy and she will be my companion, I smiled and said no because I will be her companion through her labor. She immediately go to the birthing chambers as her water broke and Maester Ollyver (our 2nd master) managed to teach me on how to manage a village and keep by touring me around Pyke. He then explained to me our new wind mills and sea mills which allows them to harvest more of our natural resources and produce our basic needs, I didn’t tell him I already know them because I’m the one who planted it on Maron’s head and he suggested it to grandfather so now we have a meager renewable energy.

We then go horseback riding on my pony and his is a palfrey around the cliffs. I named my pony Nae Nae because I’m still a little shit so yeah.

I haven’t known I wandered around until I lost Maester Ollyver when he’s picking some weeds around a coconut. I felt like I’ve been going around and around for almost ten minutes until I saw something shiny floating at the sea, I immediately head for it and grab two of them then I also grabbed the third one. I immediately put them in the saddlebag because one is burning my hand, the other is freezing it and one makes me feel watery. I felt a call from the sea, I turned around dazed and from the sea is a glowing stone of gold. I also gently picked it and put in my saddlebag, weird, all of them are shaped like dragon eggs but okay I won’t judge. This is the game of thrones after all I just hope the eggs don’t murder me in my sleep.

Smirk galloped and we found Maester Ollyver still picking weeds so I helped him and returned home together for dinner.


	5. 27 Houses

Chapter 5 27 Houses

Blacktyde with its vairy vert and sable of black and green.

Botley with the shoal of silver fish in on pale green.

Codd with their silver codd on a black field. Though All Men Do Despise Them.

Drumm with their bone hand on red.

Farwynd with their black longships on the black sea with the setting sun.

Goodbrother with their gold-banded black war horn on a field of red.

Greyjoy with their golden kraken in a field of black. We Do Not Sow.

Harlaw with their white scythe on a black field.

Hoare with their sigils of a golden longship, black raven, pine tree, and grapes bound by iron chains.

Humble with their plain silver field.

Ironmaker with their grey war hammer and brown field.

Kenning with the Storm God's cloudly grey hand, yellow lightning flashing from the fingertips on a field of black.

Merlyn with their green twining watersprouts on white field.

Myre with ten black nooses, 4-3-2-1, on a white field with a border of blood.

Netley with their brown noose and crisscrossed field of green.

Oakwood with dark green pines in a field of yellow.

Saltcliffe with their black nine headed serpent on a field of silver.

Sharp with their pointed silver rapier on a field of violet.

Shepherd with their brown shepherd’s staff on dark green field.

Sparr with their oak saltire in blue.

Stonehouse with their black brassiere on a grey masonry field.

Stonetree with their grey bare stone tree on a field of black.

Sunderly with a drowned man, pink and pale, floating upright in a blue-green sea, hair streaming upwards as fish nibble at his limbs.

Tawney with their red and black nettles on a field of white.

Volmark with their black leviathan on a grey field.

Weaver with their silver spinning wheel and gold field.

Wynch with their bloody moon on purple.

Finally all houses are assembled in Pyke.

Lady Ciara Codd, Lady Hope Farwynd, Lady Iris Ironmaker, Lady Meera Myre, Lady Osha Netley, Lady Pine Oakwood, Lady Gilly Saltcliffe, Lady Wynda Sharp, Lady Lonnie Shepherd, Lady Catelyn Stonehouse, Lady Rain Stonetree, Lady Sylanna Sunderly, Lady Minerva Tawney, Lady Violet Volmark, Lady Miranda Weaver, and Lady Lily Wynch gathered with the Sirens.

Grandfather thanked them for coming as early as possible and everyone twitted something but I didn’t pay any attention.

I’ve been filled on what happened yesterday, King Robert had been furious that Princess Elia and her children slipped pass his defenses at Lannisport and the Arbor and is now demanding for the so called “dragonspawns and dragonbitch”. So Dorne happily ignored him as they accept their Princess back. Surprisingly, Lyanna had reached Bear Island and she’s currently staying there in order to be harder to reach as Benjen is needed in Winterfell and Ned is tasked to lift the siege and the Bears are extremely protective of her. Quellon had received the message at sunrise so I guess 5 am? Then that means the clippers must have been super-fast about 10 knots per hour to achieve that. It’s impressive for a smaller boat but to achieve that maybe magic…

I dreamt about a male bear and a she-wolf, then I watch as 8 krakens (4 adults and 3 young) is circled by a big buck as 3 lions and a lioness watch while a falcon screech can be overheard. A spider spins its web and a mockingbird sing its songs while a baby kraken and an old one has two young bucks in its tentacles as a silent wolf futilely snaps its jaws at a scythe, the snakes hide in the sands as they circle protectively around the sun and 2 baby dragons. Soon, 3 dragons are also held by the pair of kraken as many more swam to break the stags circling and then the krakens turned into iron. The next thing I dreamt is one of the descendants of the Nagga dragging a boat north with another dragging one south.

My grandfather then dismissed me saying he don’t want to stress me and that I’m free from my studies for now, he gave me a kiss on the forehead and I returned one on his cheek as I retire to my room.

I scrambled for my bag and put the warm egg on the burning brassier after I climbed a chair, I pulled out a vial containing Maron’s blood and some of his hair. I pulled the cork and just chant zaldrizes dracarys over and over as I pour my siblings blood and throw some of his hair around. A vision flashed as my brother Maron moaned that it’s too hot and a flame tattoo appeared at his palm, the same one that is now glowing on the egg. Satisfied, I leave it be and picked up the one that’s too cold and put it in my stationary ice box. I poured Rodrik’s blood from a vial and scatter his hair around while still chanting, a vision appeared of my brother Rodrik shivering as a tattoo of icy winds intricately run at his spine. The same one also in the egg glowing ominously. I fetched the watery one and dumped it in my bath tub still chanting and pouring Asha’s blood with a fistful of salt and her hair. The vision showed her choking on her saliva as an intricate wavy tattoo wind up her neck acting like a choker. I feel gleeful and I glanced in the mirror, taking my appearance. Black hair with a handsome face and strong nose, my eyes turned from greyish blue to amber nearing gold. But now they shone gold indicating I’m using my magic.

I learned a long time ago I have magic and I practice secretly at the library on some High Valyrian words so I could chant spell. I visited an apothecary where a former warlock from Qarth resides here in Pyke and he just told me that spells are from the heart and mind so I should build my own path then proceed to smile patronizingly and patted my head so here I am, chanting dragon’s dragonfire.

I picked up my golden one and cradled it like a baby. I then run to the Iron Garden (after gathering my own vial of blood and some hairs of course) and buried it while chanting, I then poured my blood and put my air as if I just watered something and use some fertilizer.

Thunder roared at the clear skies and the waves crashed louder, I can feel the warmth of the earth and the cold of my blood as the ghost of my hair hangs over me. Rain suddenly came down even if it’s still sunny and I remember the Philippines back at Earth, then I watch my buried egg glow even under the earth and a crack sounded.

I feel like struggling, wanting to get out of a shell and through the mud. I succeed and I looked into my own glowing golden eyes as another golden eyes stare back into mine.

‘OH DROWNED GOD! I JUST WARGED INTO MY BABY DRAGON?!’

I sucked in a breath in my real body, feeling like I’m reborn so I cherished the rain as it grows strong and steadily darkened the sky. Picking up my baby dragon who’s all black with golden eyes, letting the rain wash her mud and keeping her close to protect from prying eyes. As soon as she’s washed and I’m drenched I ran to my room as fast as I can while tucking her in my cape and then hurried to wrap my head in a towel and change into warm clothes used for winter.

“Aelix. You will be Aelix Greyjoy.” I cooed to my dragon as I gave her one of my snacks which is a fried chicken, she ate as I start a fire in my fireplace. I added more wood to make my room warmer since I can feel a cold creeping up, I laid down and groaned and Aelix snuggled on my back. I smiled because with her heat I might survive not getting sick in the rain.

I felt my eyes burn and glow then I looked into the mirror to see what’s wrong. The burn started to fade but my normally not glowing golden eyes is now glowing intensely in my fire-lit room.

“You tattooed me in my eyes didn’t you Aelix? Making me so much more handsome than already needed. Oh well, we can’t help it now do we? We’re a pretty good match, you with your sleek black scales and mesmerizing intelligent golden eyes then there’s me with hair just a black and golden eyes glowing. What will I do with you if you’ve ever grown? We need to find you a cave along with your siblings if they’ll hatch when my siblings are here. Wait, let me check on them.” Aelix purred and rolled off my back as I cradled her again and check the brassiere, the tub, and the ice box. No trace of blood or hair and the eggs.

I just shrugged, the gods already found a way to amuse themselves some more.


End file.
